yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorz the Emissary of Darkness
の ゴーズ | romaji_name = Meifu no Shisha Gōzu | trans_name = Gorz the Emissary of the Hadean Realm | image = GorztheEmissaryofDarkness-PGL2-EN-GUR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Effect | level = 7 | atk = 2700 | def = 2500 | passcode = 44330098 | effect_types = Trigger, Condition, Trigger | lore = When you take damage from a card in your opponent's possession: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You must control no cards to activate and to resolve this effect. If Summoned this way, activate the appropriate effect, based on the type of damage: ● Battle damage: Special Summon 1 "Emissary of Darkness Token" (Fairy-Type/LIGHT/Level 7/ATK ?/DEF ?). Its ATK and DEF are each equal to the amount of battle damage you took. ● Effect damage: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the amount of damage you took. | fr_lore = Lorsque vous recevez des dommages d'une carte possédée par votre adversaire : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement cette carte depuis votre main. Vous ne devez contrôler aucune carte pour activer et résoudre cet effet. Si elle est Invoquée de cette façon, activez l'effet approprié, selon le type de dommages : ● Dommages de combat : Invoquez Spécialement 1 "Jeton Émissaire des Ténèbres" (Type Elfe/LUMIÈRE/Niveau 7/ATK ?/DEF ?). Son ATK/DEF sont égales au montant de dommages de combat que vous avez reçus. ● Dommages d'effet : Infligez des dommages à votre adversaire égaux au montant des dommages que vous avez reçus. | de_lore = Wenn du Schaden von einer Karte erhältst, die deinem Gegner gehört: Du kannst diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand beschwören. Du darfst keine Karten kontrollieren, um diesen Effekt zu aktivieren und aufzulösen. Falls sie auf diese Art beschworen wird, aktiviere den entsprechenden Effekt, basierend auf dem Typ des Schadens: ● Kampfschaden: Beschwöre 1 „Gesandter der Finsternis-Spielmarke‟ (Typ Fee/LICHT/Stufe 7/ATK ?/DEF ?) als Spezialbeschwörung. Ihre ATK und DEF entsprechen jeweils der Menge des Kampfschadens, den du erhalten hast. ● Effektschaden: Füge deinem Gegner Schaden in Höhe des Schadens zu, den du erhalten hast. | it_lore = Quando sibisci danno da una carta sotto il comando del tuo avversario: puoi Evocare Specialemente questa carta dall tua mano. Non devi controlare nessuna carta per attivare e risolvere questo effetto. Se viene Evocata in questo modo, attiva l'effetto appropriato, a seconda del tipo di danno: ● Danno da combattimento: Evoca Specialmente 1 "Segna-Emissario dell'Oscurità" (Tipo Fata/LUCE/Livello 7/ATK ?/DEF ?). I suoi ATK e DEF sono ognuno pari al danno da combattimento che bai subito. ● Danno da effetto: Infliggi al tuo avversario danno pari al danno che hai subito. | pt_lore = Quando você sofrer dano de um card em posso do seu oponente: você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão. Você não pode controlar nenhum card para ativar e resolver este efeito. Se Invocado desta forma, ative o efeito apropriado, de acordo com o tipo de dano. ● Dano de batalha: Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 "Ficha de Emissário da Escuridão" (Tipo Fada/LUZ/Nível 7/ATK ?/DEF ?). Seu ATK e DEF são iguais ao dano de batalha que você sofreu. ● Dano de efeito: Cause dano ao seu oponente igual ao dano que você sofreu. | es_lore = Cuando recibes daño de una carta en posesión de tu adversario: puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial desde tu mano. No debes controlar cartas para activar y resolver este efecto. Si es Invocada de esta forma, activa el efecto apropiado, basándote en el tipo de daño: ● Daño de batalla: Invoca de Modo Especial 1 "Ficha de Emisario de la Oscuridad" (Tipo Hada/LUZ/Nivel 7/ATK ?/DEF ?). Su ATK y DEF son iguales a la cantidad de daño de batalla que recibiste. ● Daño de efecto: Inflige daño a tu adversario igual a la cantidad de daño que recibiste. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = 자신 필드 위에 카드가 존재하지 않을 경우, 상대가 컨트롤하는 카드에 의해서 데미지를 받았을 때, 이 카드를 패에서 특수 소환할 수 있다. 이 방법으로 특수 소환에 성공했을 때, 받은 데미지의 종류에 따라 이하의 효과를 발동한다. ●전투 데미지일 경우, 자신 필드 위에 "저승사자 카이엔 토큰"(전사족 / 빛 속성 / 레벨 7 / 공격력 ? / 수비력 ?)을 1장 특수 소환한다. 이 토큰의 공격력/수비력은 이때 받은 전투 데미지와 같은 수치가 된다. ●카드의 효과에 의한 데미지일 경우, 받은 데미지와 같은 데미지를 상대 라이프에 준다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | gx04_status = Limited | stat_change = * Changes ATK value * Changes DEF value | summoning = * Special Summons Tokens * Special Summons itself from your hand | action = Activates upon Special Summon | life_points = Damages your opponent | misc = Variable effects | database_id = 6558 }}